


The Truth About Yuri

by Super_100_WG



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_100_WG/pseuds/Super_100_WG
Summary: After Videl breaks up with Gohan, he becomes severely depressed, struggling to care for his daughter and commit to his teaching job. But Piccolo and someone else that Gohan didn't expect to help end up giving him the knowledge and advice that he needs.





	The Truth About Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I have a new one shot here! I’ve been planning this for a while, actually, but I struggled a lot with getting it out. But here it is, so enjoy!
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters or anything.

“Alright class, see you all on Monday, and don’t forget to do your homework!” Gohan told his students as they exited the class, which was the last class of the day.

He then erased his notes on the chalkboard. Walking back over to his desk, he collected his papers, put them in their briefcase, and grabbed his jacket. But somehow, he just froze there and didn’t leave.

Gohan knew he should probably get going. The students in his class had all exited the classroom and were likely on their way home by now. He had everything done that he needed to do in there today, so he should probably get home, that way he could watch his daughter Pan, and his mother could go do what she needed to do instead of babysitting her.

But Gohan found himself in a trance. A sad, bittersweet trance. He kept thinking about Videl. Wondering what happened. Wondering why things happened the way they did. It had been about a month since she had left him, which for him, was nowhere near long enough for him to heal from the breakup. He was just so ashamed of the way it happened. What had he done to screw up so badly that things ended the way they did? 

Gohan finally managed to pull himself out of his funk and force his feet to move, and he exited the classroom. He headed to the parking lot to get into his car and go home. Sure, Gohan could fly, but he needed to keep his powers on the down low, and he hadn’t felt like walking to school today. Besides, he lived close by. He and Videl had bought a house here so that they could be close to both the school that Gohan taught at and the nursery that they would eventually need to start taking Pan to. The house that he and Pan now stayed in alone. Without Videl. The house felt so big without her.

Try as he might, Gohan could not get her out of his mind. He couldn’t help himself as he went into another trance as he was walking. As a result, he was walking in the wrong direction, away from his car. Next thing he knew, he bumped into someone.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry. I guess I wasn’t paying attention.” Gohan apologized, looking down.

“Huh? Nerd boy?” A familiar voice asked. Gohan looked up and was surprised.

“Sharpener?” Gohan exclaimed.

“Yeah. What’s up, Gohan?” Sharpener chuckled.

Sharpener and Gohan hadn’t always gotten along in school, but after the World Tournament, Sharpener had a newfound respect for Gohan. Sharpener still called Gohan ‘nerd boy’, but it was a friendly nickname that Gohan was okay with. The two got to be great friends, but once high school ended, they went their separate ways. This was the first time Gohan had seen him in a long time.

“I guess things are going all right.” Gohan said, scratching the back of his head.

“That’s good. How’s Videl?” Sharpener asked, not knowing the effect the question would have on Gohan. The Saiyan looked down.

“She left me, actually.” Gohan muttered.

“Oh, really? Ouch. I feel that, though. Erasa left me a few months ago. It wasn’t fun, man.” Sharpener told him.

“So, what have you been up to since high school?” Gohan asked, hoping to change the subject.

“Oh, I’ve been doing boxing and martial arts stuff. I actually won a few small competitions already. I’m hoping that one day I can take on the likes of Mr. Satan.” Sharpener declared proudly.

“That sounds great. I’m a teacher for the time being.” Gohan told him. “Thank god it’s Friday.”

“Yeah, I don’t go back to training until Monday. Say, you want to go grab some drinks and catch up?” Sharpener offered.

Gohan thought about it. He was honestly hoping to forget about Videl, and this might have been the distraction that he needed. He looked up.

“Sure. My car or yours?” Gohan asked.

………………………………………………………………………………

A few minutes later, they were at the bar, each having a beer. Sharpener ended up driving them, which was good. Gohan needed a drink or two to help him cope. Sharpener’s car was actually impressive, he must have gotten a hefty chunk of cash from his competition winnings.

“Not too many girls here tonight. I would think Friday night would be a little busier than this.” Sharpener told Gohan.

“That new place just opened up down the street. I bet most of the people are over there.” The male bartender told him, overhearing what he said.

“That makes sense. What do you say, Gohan? Want to check it out?” Sharpener asked.

“Actually, I think I’d prefer the more quite environment.” Gohan said. “I figured we could talk, and I could barely hear myself think in a noisy, crowded place like that.”

He knew what would happen if he went to a more active bar. Every girl there would remind him of Videl. If he was really unlucky, he might even run into her with her new lover.

“Okay, sure. It’s been a while, nerd boy.” Sharpener said, slapping Gohan on the back.

“So, what’s it like being in the whole martial arts business? I mean, you seem like you’re a bit better off than I expected, money wise I mean.” Gohan said.

“Well, you should know all about the martial arts thing. I mean, I still can’t believe you’re the Great Saiyaman, and the Golden Fighter. I’m still going to call you nerd boy though. It kind of sticks, you know?” Sharpener responded.

Gohan scratched the back of his head again and laughed nervously. “Yeah, I guess.”

“But yeah, I ended up being pretty good at the fighting stuff. I’m signed onto a contract with the National Fighting Association. That keeps a lot of money coming in for me. The thing is, there’s no major competitions happening until next month, and the last one was five months ago. That’s when Erasa wanted to take a trip back to our old neighborhood, so we came here. But then she broke up with me. I figured I’d stay and maybe visit some old friends.” Sharpener explained.

Gohan nodded, feeling a little bad for his old friend. He hadn’t told Sharpener, but he knew why Erasa left him. “How did you get over the breakup?”

“Erasa and I weren’t a couple for too long. You see, we both went to the same fighting academy after high school, and that’s where we hooked up. We got serious after graduating from the academy. It lasted around ten months, and the last two she seemed distant. That’s when she wanted to go down here. When she broke up with me, she said that there was someone else. The thing is, I know I’ll find the right girl for me someday, so there’s no need to sweat it. You get me, nerd boy?” Sharpener told him.

“I guess.” Gohan conceded. “But Videl and I were together a lot longer than that. Plus we have a daughter.”

“What?! You and her have a kid together?!” Sharpener exclaimed.

“Not so loud, people are staring. But yeah, we do.” Gohan said.

“Yikes. I’m not sure what to tell you, nerd boy. But I’m sure you’ll find the right person someday. I mean, who wouldn’t want the guy that can basically destroy a whole city without breaking a sweat?” Sharpener tried to assure him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks, Sharpener.” Gohan said.

“No problem. Now, are you any good at pool? If we’re going to hang out, we might as well do something fun, right?” Sharpener asked.

“Sure. But... well… I’ve actually never played pool before.” Gohan admitted.

Sharpener laughed. “Well then, there’s finally something I could beat you in. Let’s get started.”

Gohan and Sharpener played a few rounds of pool. Gohan was sure he’d be able to pick it up easily, but apparently, playing pool was nothing like playing baseball back in gym class. He couldn’t even get one ball in a hole, and the bartender gave him weird looks when the ball would go sailing off of the pool table and into a wall.

It wasn’t long before it was getting late into the night. Sharpener had driven Gohan back to his car.

“Well, I’m spent. I think I’ll head home now.” Gohan said.

“Sure thing. Hey wait, take my number. I’ll call you whenever I’m in town and we can hang out again.” Sharpener said.

After Gohan and Sharpener exchanged numbers, Gohan stood up to leave. “Thanks, Sharpener. This is honestly the most fun I’ve had in a while.”

“No problem. I’ll be in town for a while before I have to go, so if you want to hang out before that, just give me a call. Take Care of yourself, nerd boy.” Sharpener said, walking out. Gohan smiled and walked out as well.

…………………………………………………………………………

It was about a week later. It was Friday again, and Gohan was teaching his class. The night out with Sharpener had helped him immensely, but now, he was thinking about Videl again. Really, Gohan was thinking about how bad he must have screwed up in order for what happened to have happened. He hadn’t been able to sleep well, either.

As he was going over his lesson to the class, he was aware of two students sitting in the back, whispering to each other. One looked a decent amount like himself, and the other was a girl with short, dark hair and blue eyes. He ignored the wrenching in his heart and continued his lesson. Some kids were in the back row sleeping, and Gohan should have reprimanded them. But he just wasn’t in the mood today. Luckily, the bell rang before too long, and the class hurried out of the room for lunch. He forgot to remind the students that there was homework due on Monday as they filed out the door. 

As Gohan went to the teacher’s lounge to have lunch, he heard a voice call out to him. “Mr. Son?”

Gohan looked up to see the school principal walking towards him. “Yes, Principal?”

“You seem distracted today. Is everything okay?” The principal asked him, a sad, curious glance adorning the older man’s features.

“I’m sorry sir, it’s just that I’ve had a lot on my mind lately.” Gohan answered.

“I heard about the separation you had with your wife. Is that what’s bothering you?” The principal inquired.

“Yes, sir.” Gohan answered.

“I know how tough it can be when your first marriage ends that way. Listen, why don’t you take the rest of the day off? You can have a couple of days to collect yourself, and come back on Monday. Okay?” The principal offered.

Gohan looked at the principal with gratitude. “Thank you, sir. I promise I’ll do a better job on Monday.”

“It’s alright. Go home and get yourself some rest.” The principal said.

So Gohan went home. Today, he had walked to school, so he walked home. He reached the front door of his home and turned the knob, knowing that he could relax a bit once he was inside.

“Gohan, you’re home early.” His mother, Chi Chi, greeted.

“Yay, big brother’s home!” Goten ran up, giving him a hug. 

That’s right. His mother had said she would come to his house to watch Pan today, since he was running late to work that day and didn’t have time to take her to Mount Paozu. 

“Hey Mom, hey Goten, thanks for keeping Pan company.” Gohan said. “I just needed a bit of a break, so the principal told me to go home.”

“You’re still upset about Videl, huh?” Chi Chi said.

“I wish I wasn’t like this, Mom, but I just can’t help it.” Gohan said.

There was a knock at the door. Gohan got up to answer it, and when he did, he came face to face with his father.

“Hey dad! What a nice surprise!” Gohan greeted.

“Hey, Gohan! I just finished my training with Whis, and I already took a shower too!” Goku exclaimed. “I sensed you and Chi Chi here so I came by.”

“Hey, how about your father and I stay with you for dinner? I feel like you could use the company.” Chi Chi offered. “And don’t worry about cooking, I’ll make the food. You can just relax.”

“Okay.” Gohan said, seating himself on the couch.

The family ate dinner and spent time together, and Gohan felt nostalgia creeping into him. Between Gohan’s busy schedule and Goku’s training, it had been a long time since the whole family was together like this. Though in the back of his mind, Gohan wasn’t sure he could consider this the whole family anymore. One important person in his family was missing.

It was about eight at night when they left. Gohan was just getting ready for bed when he heard Pan crying. He went to her and picked her up, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. 

“I don’t get it. I know you just ate, so you can’t be hungry. And you haven’t gone to the bathroom.” Gohan wondered out loud. 

For a few minutes, Gohan tried everything. He made funny faces, but they just made Pan cry even more. He tried rocking her, but her crying didn’t stop. When he didn’t know what else to do, he heated up a bottle for her, but of course she didn’t drink it. She just kept on crying. 

If only Videl was here. Videl would have known exactly what to do to get Pan to stop crying. Gohan felt pathetic about it, but he truly felt lost without Videl. Why couldn’t he get himself together? He managed to will his thoughts about Videl out of his mind. Right now, Pan needed him. Gohan needed to be strong for his daughter.

But after racking his brain for a few minutes, he still couldn’t figure out what to do for her. Finally, he sighed with resignation and called his mother. He hated to bother her again, but he really didn’t know what to do.

“Mom, Pan won’t stop crying and I don’t know why.” Gohan said into the phone.

“Don’t worry, Gohan. We’ll be right there.” Chi Chi told him.

Only a few seconds passed before Chi Chi and Goku instant-transmissioned to Gohan’s living room. 

“Thanks Dad.” Gohan said. “I don’t know what to do for her.”

“She’s probably sleepy.” Chi Chi said. “Listen, Gohan. I’ll take Pan for the night. You just need to get some rest. You look like you haven’t had a good night’s sleep in a while. No wonder the principal let you go home.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Gohan said. He wanted to argue, to tell his mother that he could take care of Pan. But he knew she was right. He was in no shape to do this right now. It honestly made him feel like a terrible father.

“Get a good night’s sleep, Gohan!” Goku called as he instant-transmissioned away with Chi Chi and Pan.

Gohan went to his bed to lie down and closed his eyes. But he couldn’t get to sleep. It was weird, he was so tired, yet sleep would not come to him. Instead, his insecurities started eating away at him. It turned out that sleep was even less likely than it was when he had Pan. Now, not only was he upset about Videl, but also thinking about how he was failing his daughter.

At this point, a lot of his past mistakes started coming back to haunt him. He hadn’t been able to protect Videl from Super Buu. Even after Gohan was stronger than him, Super Buu had outsmarted him and gained the upper hand. Had Videl seen that from the Other World? He was also poorly prepared for the invasion of Earth by the revived Frieza. First he had let Togoma catch him off guard. Then he struggled to beat Ginyu, who should have been easy. He was helpless against the revived Frieza even in his first form. And then he was helpless to do anything as Frieza blew up the Earth. If Whis hadn’t helped out, the planet would have been doomed. And he told Videl about all of that. That was why. It had to be why she left him. Why she left him under such humiliating circumstances. And now, he couldn’t function without her. He couldn’t care for Pan properly. He couldn’t teach his students properly. He couldn’t do anything. He was weak.

His thoughts had effectively rendered sleep impossible. He got up and went outside to his back yard, which faced a woodsy area. That way, no civilians would see what was happening with him. Walking a little ways from his house, he felt his rage at himself grow and unleash. He was angry with himself for being so weak. That was the reason he was in this situation.

“Why am I so WEEAAKKKKK!!!!” Gohan screamed, ascending to his Super Saiyan form.

“You’re not weak, Gohan.” A familiar voice said. Gohan turned towards it and saw who the speaker was.

“Piccolo?” He exclaimed.

“Your father told me you were having trouble dealing with some issues in your life.” Piccolo replied. “He told me that you broke up with Videl.”

“Piccolo, I feel like a total failure.” Gohan stated. “Videl must think I’m pathetic. That’s why this happened, I’m sure of it.”

“Do you really think that Videl thinks you’re weak?” Piccolo asked him. “Listen, I don’t know much about romance, but I’m sure she didn’t leave you because she thought badly of you.”

“But Piccolo, you don’t understand. She left me FOR A GIRL!” Gohan screamed. “How bad do I have to have screwed up to make her do that? Did I completely dis-arouse her in bed, so much so that she prefers girls to me? It’s so humiliating!”

It was true. Videl left Gohan because she fell for someone else. And that someone else was none other than their old friend Erasa. Gohan had noticed that the two rekindled their friendship when Erasa came to town, but he was absolutely speechless when she announced that Erasa was her girlfriend. Gohan had thought he saw them kissing prior to that, but he figured they were doing some weird experiment or something. Never in a million years would he have imagined that the two of them would dump their boyfriends and start dating each other. That was what he didn’t tell Sharpener the previous week. Gohan wanted to spare him the humiliation of knowing his girlfriend had left him for another girl.

“Gohan, listen. Some people are just different, okay? And not everyone knows right away that they’re different.” Piccolo said.

“I...” Gohan tried to respond, but couldn’t.

“You know, I wanted to try the whole romance, dating thing a while ago. But I found out that I couldn’t. I just didn’t feel that way about anyone, but for a while I tried to, because I thought everyone was like that.” Piccolo explained. 

“Huh? You tried dating someone?” Gohan asked.

“Well, not exactly. But I tried spending time with humans, a lot of them females, hoping I’d somehow want to kiss them. It took me a while to figure out that I wasn’t meant for that kind of life. So, most likely, it wasn’t anything you did, Gohan. Videl probably preferred girls the whole time, and only just now realized it. You didn’t do anything to drive her away. There’s nothing wrong with you, Gohan.” Piccolo said. “You’re one of the greatest warriors I’ve ever known and I’m glad I had the pleasure of helping you become that. Don’t forget that.”

What Piccolo said did make sense. He knew that a lot of people who were homosexual tend to try to hide it or run from it. Maybe Videl was just afraid or didn’t know how she truly felt.

“Alright. Thanks for the pep talk, Piccolo.” Gohan said.

“Anytime, kid. Now, I’m going to get going. You think you’ll be okay?” Piccolo asked.

“Yeah, I will. Now I’m going to get some sleep.” Gohan said, turning to walk inside.

“Don’t forget, be proud of who you are.” Piccolo said, after which he turned and flew away. 

Gohan was still kind of upset, but at least Piccolo quelled some of his earlier insecurities. To be honest, it seemed like that was what kept him from moving on, the worry that he somehow drove Videl to prefer girls. He finally felt like he could get to sleep.

He tucked himself into his bed and closed his eyes. Hopefully, he’d be able to look ahead in his life when he opened them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that’s the end of the story. I figured this would be an interesting thing to write about. A lot of people, especially guys, love two girls together, even if one or both are in a relationship already, because it’s “hot”. But they don’t think about the complications it would cause for their male partners. Now I’m not saying there’s something wrong with yuri fan fiction, I just wrote this story to make people think a little bit. I also wanted to surprise people with the whole ‘Videl being with a girl’ thing. Anyway, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
